stormbladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock
Warlocks are Tier 1 Sorcerer enemies, who are first fought in Level 8. Appearance Warlocks are bald pale-skinned humanoidish creatures wearing tunics and sandals. They are armed with a magic staff that can be used as both a melee and spell-casting weapon. Armored Warlocks also wear hats, vest, armpads and greaves. The hat, vest and armpads can be broken when the Warlock is stunned by a certain parry, while the greaves can be broken if the player successfully ducks when the Warlock executes a charged melee attack. Attacks *'Staff Attack': Warlocks can bludgeon the player with their weighted staffs, swinging it right, down-left or down-right. The diagonal attacks are performed whenever the player has disabled the Warlock's shield. Warlocks only swing their staff to the right as their very first attack, before performing their second attack listed below. *'Arcane Shield': After attempting a right staff swing, the Warlock will conjure a flat arcane shield that the player must destroy with repeated sword swipes in any direction. If the player does not destroy it fast enough, the Warlock will lob an energy ball from his staff, or even curve some energy balls around the shield to attack. Warlocks can also repeat this attack if the player takes too long to defeat the Warlock after eliminating the shield. *'Energy Ball Lob': Warlocks can raise their staff up and lob a ball of energy at the player. The player should watch the timing of the ball, because it can take a while for it to reach its intended target. If the player dodges just as the Warlock raises his staff, he/she will dodge too early and end up getting zapped right as he/she returns to position. *'Energy Ball Curve': Warlocks can also curve their energy balls around their shields to attack the player. Again, as with the energy ball lob, it is only safe to dodge when the ball has traveled about halfway towards the player. *'Energy Ball Blast': Sometimes, Warlocks, after being stunned, can recover, step back and unleash three blasts of energy. Quickly dodge all of them with repeated taps to avoid getting hit. *'Charged Melee Attack:' After the player destroys the shield and engages the Warlock in melee combat, the Warlock may sometimes crouch and charge up his magic staff and swing it around like a baseball bat to strike the player, either to the left or down-right. This move cannot be blocked, so the player should dodge to avoid taking damage. Sometimes, there can be a chance that the player may duck under the attack and get an open shot at the Warlock's ankles (or side). Advice Whenever the Warlock puts up a shield, hit it fast and hard, while carefully watching for the Warlock\'s magic attacks. Once the shield is down, quickly try to make short work of the Warlock, because if you do not, he will put up another shield or unleash multiple bursts of energy that can be difficult to dodge by most accounts. Bringing a blade that deals a lot of damage or easily breaks armor can help you avoid having too much trouble with a Warlock. Sometimes, when the Warlock is trying to lob an energy ball at you, you may see the opportunity to knock him down with a left Power Strike. If you want to perform this strike, you must perform it quickly, or you will get hit by the energy ball he lobbed at you. There is also a chance that you may be prompted to perform a downward Power Strike on the Warlock after performing a left Power Strike, or after the Warlock recovers and fires multiple energy blasts.